


Unfinished Works, Endings are rare

by AnonymouslyAfraid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, To be updated periodically, warnings will be added with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAfraid/pseuds/AnonymouslyAfraid
Summary: A bunch of stories i wrote and never continued, but wanted people to read, regardless of how unfinished and raw it may be.Sensitive content inside! You have been warned!





	1. Alphys the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys thought things would start looking up.
> 
> Warning: Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Suicidal thoughts, Body horror
> 
> One-sided/Unrequited Mettaton/Alphys, implied Undyne/Alphys
> 
> This takes place in Underfell.

"It sounds that he's not right in the head." She said.  
The sentence made perfect sense to her, and she repeated it again; "It sounds that he's not right in the head."  
She tapped twice, and the ghost behind her sighed harshly.  
"Then fix it already, dear." He hissed.  
"It's unwound." She replied.  
"Then re-wind it! Alright? I don't care, just give me the body." The ghost spat.  
"A whole... A whole line. Bitter. Darling?" She looked over her shoulder.  
"Darling." He said flatly. "Fix it."  
"Fix it," She echoed, eyes darting from one part of the machine to another. "Fix it, fix it... Oh, rewind. He's a screw loose-"  
"Fix it." The ghost repeated.  
"Fix it." She affirmed, "A screw loose, three more... Three... Hmm. Some time, give'm a time or two. Seven."  
"Seven minutes, that's all you have." The ghost said. "Get on it."  
"Darling." Alphys said.  
"Darling." The ghost echoed softly, leaving.  
Alphys' hands shook- she raised a fist to smash her work, but gently grabbed it and shook her head, pulling her hand down and caressing the machine's face.  
"A... A quarter past." She mumbled, starting to pace. "Past, past... No, no. I can- He can- Just do it."  
She grabbed a wrench and chucked it at the wall with a wild scream, fliping a table and dropping to her knees. She cradled her face for a moment.  
"Tic, tic. Quarter before, get to it. He'll make it. We'll all make it." She muttered, slowly standing. "Just another, just another... Just a... Hmm."  
She turned to the machine and popped off the head carefully, examining the wires for a moment before putting it back. She slid her hands down its chest, to its stomach- her hand rested on the glass case, and she paused. A grin split her face as she giggled, claws tapping a rhythm against the glass.  
"Pretty, so pretty, he'll be so pretty..." She sang to herself, caressing the glass where the soulcase laid behind.  
She pressed a button just below it, and the glass opened, she pulled out the soulcase- the core of the machine- and kissed it gingerly.  
"Mmmm, mmmm. Yes, he's fine, all fine. Mmmm, screw loose. Go home." Alphys carefully set the soulcase back in the stomach, closing the glass. She patted the glass and giggled.  
"Are you almost done?" Called the ghost, "We need to leave soon, or else we'll be late!"  
"Late?" Alphys said to herself, perking up. "Tic, tic! 'Pologies! Darling!"  
"Darling." The ghost replied. "Just hurry up."  
Alphys hummed and nodded to herself. She picked up the arms and clicked them into the sockets- same with the legs. She took a moment to brush a hand across the machine's face, then shook her head quickly.  
"Oh- Oh! Mmmm, dear! Dear, i rescrew-- i rewound it!" Alphys cried.  
"Goodness, finally." The ghost muttered, reentering the room. "What was the issue?"  
"Here, he'd fallen." Alphys said, carefully turning the machine onto its side, revealing a switch. "Oh, s'alright. Get in, strap in, here we go."  
"Showtime, finally!" The ghost cheered. "Get it open for me, dearest!"  
"Dearest!" Alphys chirped, setting the machine back in its original resting position.  
"Yes, yes- Darling!" The ghost said.  
"Dearest! Sweetness, darling!" Alphys cheered, opening the glass case on the machine's stomach again. "Here, here! Come home!"  
Alphys held up the soul case, upsidown, and the ghost slipped into it. The dull grey metal shone pink, and she giggled.  
"Oh sweetness, oh dearest~!" She sang, turning the case so it faced upwards, placing it in the stomach and closing it. She hummed and giggled, patting the glass.  
"One, two, three, Showtime!" She cried, clasping her hands together.  
The machine shuddered and flinched, brightening as magic flowed through it.  
"Alphys, dear..." He mumbled, voice slow and sluggish. "Not yet... Wait until we're at the castle, dearest..."  
"Oh, oh." Alphys said, rocking back on her heels and nodding. "Mmmm, so pretty, he's so pretty, so so pretty..."  
"I know i am, dearest. I'm always stunning, you know." He replied, two eyes flickering towards her.  
"Mmmm, mmm. Stay, stay. Here, his hand in mine." Alphys offered her hand. "Mmmm, stay."  
"We're leaving in a minute, dearest. Relax, we can do this..." He said, smiling a bit and taking her hand.  
Alphys giggled, bouncing in place as he pulled himself to sit up.  
"Oh, sunlight, oh, sunshine-" She said, grinning. "Mettaton! Dearest! Darling!"  
"Darling." Mettaton replied, nodding. "Could you give me a lift? I'm afraid i'm a tad unsteady..."  
Alphys nodded quickly, giggling again and scooping him up. Though, her smile faded as Mettaton powered down.  
She blinked, and her grip on him tightened so she didn't throw him to the floor.  
"No, no. Dearest, Darling." She said softly, hurrying from the room. "Darling, darling..."  
There was a faint buzz from Mettaton, and Alphys flinched, shaking her head. She rushed to the other end of the lab, setting Mettaton down and scrambling to gather materials.

Slowly, the robot- Mettaton, wheeled along behind Alphys. One hand was held tight in hers as she approached the king's throne.  
The king was quiet as she approached, and Alphys cleared her throat, glancing to Mettaton.  
"Dear King Asgore!" Mettaton cheered, throwing his arms up. "As you know, i, Alphys, have created this wonderful machine to combat the humans!"  
Alphys smiled a little and waved as Mettaton gestured to her emphatically with all four arms.  
"The reason why i am not speaking to you directly, as you may be wondering, is my debilitating speech impediment."  
"Course. Silence, give it..." Alphys mumbled.  
Asgore grunted.  
"As i had previously stated however, this machine has been created with an- Gasp!- artificial soul! Take it away, Mettaton!" Mettaton cheered.  
"One, two, three, Showtime!" Alphys cheered, smiling a bit more.  
Asgore stood, and Alphys quickly skittered back, leaving Mettaton standing before the king.  
"Dear, dear, dear..." She mumbled, clasping her hands together and watching, sweat already beading down her forehead.  
Asgore swept his trident out and across Mettaton multiple times, pausing for only a moment.  
"Mmh." He growled, nodding.  
He then raised a massive paw and lifted it above his head, swinging it down and sending a barrage of flames down on Mettaton. As the smoke cleared, the boxy robot still stood.  
"Good." Asgore rumbled. "Congratulations, Dr. Alphys. You're our new royal scientist."  
Alphys shrieked in delight, jumping and clapping. Asgore gave her a small smile and a warm look.  
"Gorgeous, Outstanding, I thank King Asgore!" Alphys said, bowing. "Dar- Darling!"  
"Translation; Thank you so very much, King Asgore! I am greatful, and i will do my best not to let you down! Goodbye for now!" Mettaton rolled over to Alphys and scooped her up, to which she giggled and clung to him as he exited the throne room.  
"We did it, Alphys!" Mettaton whispered. "I'm so excited!"  
Alphys nodded quickly, kicking her legs and laughing.  
"Sunshine, sunshine! Darling! Mettaton- Darling!" She chirped, eyes shining.  
Mettaton laughed and spun breifly. "Darling!" He replied.

... Once in the lab, Mettaton's demeanor had changed a bit. Alphys had noticed, humming and fiddling with her shirt, glancing at him occasionally.  
"Alphys." He said softly. "Why... Why did...?"  
Alphys frowned as he touched his square body, hands trembling slightly. She cooed sofly, taking two hands.  
"He took too much, he was greedy." She said, running her thumbs across his knuckles. "He hurt my dear. I wouldn't allow it. Took off the... T-took off the pretty, saved it, tucked it away."  
"Alphys..." He said, voice strained.  
"Shh, shhh. Put it away, shhh. I can fix it. I-i can... I will."  
Mettaton whimpered, hugging Alphys. Alphys patted his back, frowning.

Alphys was hyperventilating, hiding beneath a desk.  
"No, no, no, no..." She sobbed quietly, shaking her head.  
A few hours earlier, Alphys was talking to a few recovered monsters who'd fallen down- she was smiling and speaking almost clearly.  
"I'm so glad you're back!" She chirped, shaking a dog monster's paw. "Things will be- things will get better! We're all better!"  
They barked, and Alphys nodded quickly.  
"You'll go home! Sunshine, oh, they're excited! They missed- they were asking, they want you back! Want you all back!"  
A snowdrake came over and tapped Alphys' shoulder, smiling sadly.  
"I... Will i get to see my child and husband?" She asked softly, tears brimming in her eyes. "I... I want to see them again, i... I left on such a sad note..."  
Alphys nodded quickly, hugging the snowdrake.  
"Yes, yes! Go home! You're all going home! Sunshine, darling!" She laughed, "Ohh, we're going to get better!"  
The snowdrake returned the hug, giggling and crying softly.  
Alphys had come back to something more horrifying than any attack she'd ever seen. It was unlike the clouds of dust left behind, choking the air, the pervading sense of increased LOVE.  
Screams. Cries, pleas. Begging.  
Half-melted monsters stuck together. Crawling towards her. Reaching for her.  
She was salvation. She was savior. She was...  
"Bad, bad, bad, bad..." Alphys sobbed, shaking her head, tears pouring down her face. "Bad, bad, bad..."  
"Dr. Alphys!" Howled a voice. "Dr. Alphys, help me! Help me, it hurts! It hurts!"  
"No, no, no, no, no...!" Alphys squeaked curling up into a little ball. She was shaking all over.  
"Help me! Please! Please!" They screamed. "Dr. Alphys!"  
Alphys broke, sobbing and wailing frantically, clawing at her own face.  
"DUST, DUST!" She wailed. "SEARING, DUST! DUST! BUBBLE, BUBBLE, BUBBLING! TOO MUCH! N-NOT ENOUGH! TH-THEY WERE WRONG! WRONG, WRONG!"  
She slammed her head against the side of the deak repeatedly, screeching.  
"WRONG, WRONG! BUBBLE, DUST! DARKNESS! SCREAMING!" She continued, voice cracking. "ALPHYS WAS WRONG! WRONG, WRONG, WRONG! BROKEN, BROKEN- MISTAKES, DEATH, DUST! WRONG!"  
She slid down against the side of the desk, thick red magic leaking from her self inflicted wounds as she struggled to breathe, the world was going black. She'd bitten her tongue. Thick tangy magic dripped from her mouth.  
"Wrr, wrrr..." She groaned, going limp.

Alphys sat in the water at the edge of the waterfall. Staring into the void. Her claws were blunted. Her face was wrapped in bandages. She watched as trash slipped down, vanishing into the darkess. Forever. She stare at her hands for a moment.  
There was the splashing sound of someone walking towards her.  
"Hey." Said a gruff voice.  
Alphys looked over slowly, adjusting her glasses. A tall, ragged monster stood there.  
"... So, what are you doing?" They asked, glancing towards the edge of the waterfall.  
Alphys sighed softly, raising her hands to sign.  
She signed, then she shook her hands and added, __  
"The waterfall?" They asked.  
Alphys nodded, glancing down at her hands. She imagined something dripping on them, and they shook.  
_She signed, stilling the shaking._  
"Yeah? Mind sharing?" The monster asked, fins flicking.  
She signed.  
She paused, the monster sat down, humming.  
She signed.  
"Really?" Asked the monster, perking up. "Think so?"  
Alphys nodded again, glancing from the blackness to the monster.  
Her gaze focused on the drop.  
The monster made a noise in the back of their throat, and Alphys heard them get up, water splashing.  
"Hey, uh... That sounds pretty... Permanent. Why don't you scoot back a bit? You're pretty close to the edge, and we wouldn't want you slipping and... Not existing, right?"  
Alphys looked over, the monster was offering a hand.  
"You got so caught up in thinking about all these cool possibilities, that you kinda forgot how dangerous it was, right? Heh." They asked, smiling a little.  
Alphys blinked. She didn't move for a few moments.  
She slowly took their hand, nodding. The monster pulled her away and to her feet, laughing warmly.  
"See? Have to be careful, you know? One wrong move... Anyways, i'm Undyne. It's nice to meet you."  
"... Alphys." Alphys croaked. She pulled her hand away to sign,  
Undyne grinned wide, tattered fins flaring and fluttering.  
Alphys laughed softly, feeling her cheeks get a little warm.

__Everything was piling up. Alphys had developed a stutter. Letters, angry and demanding. Threatening. At some point, pleading. She was the hope of the underground.  
Some new guy had been hired for the sentry station outside the lab nearby. He seemed familiar, somehow. Alphys felt like she knew a skeleton like him, once._ _


	2. Small things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finds a bab out in the snow, and he can't just leave them. Older brother Papyrus.

The wind howled, and Papyrus pulled his small ratty jacket closer to himself, tightening his scarf around his face, when he heard something through the howling.  
"Uwaah! Uwaah!" Cried a baby.  
Papyrus looked around, not spotting any adults... But spotting a small moving thing in the snow. He jolted, rushing over and scooping up the small shape- a baby skeleton- and holding them close to his chest. He zipped his jacket up around them, holding the baby bones and looking for shelter- someplace safe to bring the infant.  
"Uwuhh, uuhh..." The baby whimpered, clinging to Papyrus and squirming against his ribs.  
Papyrus hushed the baby, quickly making his way towards the warmest looking building and pushing his way inside. As he entered, several adults looked over at him. Papyrus shrunk a bit, hushing the little baby as it whimpered again, looking around nervously.  
Papyrus slowly approached the flame monster at the counter, climbing onto one of the chairs and opening his jacket, placing the baby on the counter. A couple of monsters drew closer, and Papyrus rattled his bones warily, removing his scarf to wrap up the baby.  
A few of the adults mumbled to eachother as he scooped up the swaddled baby bones, kissing their forehead and holding them close... Poor thing was sick, their face flushed as they whimpered and squirmed. Papyrus kissed their forehead again, zipping them up in his jacket once more and sat there, quiet and shivering.  
"Hey, kid." One of the adults said, sitting one seat away from Papyrus. "You look cold, d'you want somethin to warm you up?"  
Papyrus hesitated, then nodded shyly, pulling his hood up to conceal his face.  
"Alright... Grillby! Hot choclate for the kid, if ya could!" The adult called, leaning one arm against the counter.  
Papyrus looked down to the baby, humming a bit, not sure what to do.  
A cup was placed in front of Papyrus, steam rising from it. He took the cup with one hand, blowing on it and drinking it most of it in one go.  
He carefully blew on the remainder of the drink, unzipping his jacket a little to give the rest to the baby, careful not to spill it or anything. The little skeleton suckled on the cup, grunting a little as Papyrus fed them the drink, seemingly content after a couple of moments and cuddling up against him, blinking their eyes a couple of times before falling asleep. Papyrus zipped his jacket back up, smiling softly and setting the cup down.  
"You have any parents, kid?" Asked the adult.  
Papyrus looked over, frowning a little and shaking his head. The older monster frowned, sighing.  
"Jeez..." They mumbled, shaking their head. "Anyone?"  
Papyrus shook his head slower. The adult gestured to the baby.   
"You two on your own?" They asked.  
Papyrus shrugged, hugging the lump where the baby was. The adult sighed, shaking their head and patting Papyrus' shoulder gently.  
Papyrus remained silent, just sitting there as the adults eventually went back to their business.  
It was warm, at least. He slid off of the bar stool and over to a booth, laying down and curling up on the plush seat. It was better than sleeping in the snow, at least.


End file.
